Batman: Blue
Batman: Blue is a mini series within DC Neo which retells the first year of Batman. Characters Heroes *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Lieutenant James "Jim" Gordon Villains *Alfred Stryker *Hugo Strange **Monster Men *Selina Kyle/The Cat Issues #When he was ten Bruce Wayne saw his parents be shot and killed in front of him. Years later, he traveled the world becoming a master in every martial art known to man. When he returned home, he revealed to his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, that he was planning on becoming a symbol of hope for Gotham City by becoming a vigilante. Ignoring Alfred's concerns, Bruce stitched together a navy blue and grey suit. Later that night, a group of criminals are attempting to rob a bank when Bruce shows up, now in his suit. He gets in to a fight with the criminals, showing off his skills when he dodges a speeding bullet before knocking out the armed criminal. The next morning, GCPD Lieutenant, James Gordon, is at the scene where Bruce was fighting the criminals. It's revealed the criminals have been tied up and are hanging upside down with a note on them, saying simply "hello". The criminals are cut down and arrested, as they scream about the "giant bat" which beat them. One of the criminals are interviewed by the GCPD, with one cop drawing a picture of the attacker. The picture ends up being an actual giant bat wearing pants, but the criminal claims it's correct. Because of this, everyone starts refering to the new vigilante as the Batman. #At the reopening of Arkham Asylum, the head of the Asylum Jeremiah Arkham, the head doctor Hugo Strange, and the chief guard Lyle Bolton are being interviewed. Strange is asked for his opinion of the Batman who has been around for two weeks now. Strange claims he has a mild obsession with Batman, as he wants to know what makes him tick. However, after the interview, Strange's "mild obsession" is revealed to be very serious, as he has a whole room full of pictures of Batman, and not only that but he is performing horrifying experiments on living subjects, in an attempt to see how much mental damage it takes to break the human psyche. Later, Bruce Wayne is walking home while a group of reports question him. One question gets his attention: "how do you feel about the reopening of Arkham Asylum?" Bruce reveals he believes that not only is Arkham a horrible place, but the people running it are just as crazy as the inmates. After this, Bruce closes the door of Wayne Manor and speaks with Alfred about Arkham. It is revealed the original head of Arkham, Jeremiah's great great grandfather Amadeus, went mad and murdered his own family, claiming the demons wouldn't leave him alone unless he did. Later that night, Bruce wakes up to strange noises, and runs down stairs, where he sees a strange monster wrecking his home. He gets in to a fight with the monster, with it ending in Bruce accidentally setting it on fire and killing it. Alfred then runs down stairs, and sees what has just happened, with Bruce claiming they have a new threat on their hands. Category:DC Comics Category:Comics